


Subtext Two: How do ships work?

by WildAndFreeHearts



Series: Serpent Pirate Ship: Subtext Edition [2]
Category: Imaginext
Genre: Age Play, Episode: 01e01 Serpent Pirate Ship, M/M, Roleplay, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Professor Pierre steps into the classroom, he has a moment of pause. Dash is smiling maliciously at Samuel and the blonde seems to be trying to sink through his chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtext Two: How do ships work?

**Author's Note:**

> **Subtext Two:**  
>  Pierre: Unfurl the sail Dash! Dash: Uh…unfurl? Pierre: O-open it!! Dash: Oh! Of course! / Pierre: The cannons Doc! Fire! Sam: How do you start the GPS locking system on this? Pierre: Just put the ball in! Sam: *Drops cannonball on his own foot* Ow, ow, ow! [How embarrassing is it that your boyfriends have no idea how a ship works?] (Pierre/Dash/Sam)

Samuel is shifting uncomfortably on the seat of the school desk he’s in. He knows that they’re in a secure playroom, and that no one else can see him, but he still feels just the slightest bit of embarrassment at being naked.

He looks over at his fellow classmate - Dash appears to be making a paper airplane out of his study sheet. It doesn’t look like Dash is even aware that he’s completely without clothing, and sitting at a desk made for a child. Except that he obviously _does know_ , because his dick is hard. Sam feels his own face flush with heat as he watches Dash’s cock bob beneath the wooden writing top. Dash seems to catch him staring out of the corner of his eye, and turns, smirking, before tossing his finished airplane at Sam. The blush on Sam’s face only worsens as he unfolds the plane and finds a picture of three stick-figures having sex. The two larger stick-men (who happened to look a lot like Pierre and Dash) had the smaller stick-man (who was apparently Sam) between them and were entering him at the same time.

Suddenly the door is opening and the Professor is entering the room. Samuel has a second of gripping terror as he imagines desperately trying to explain that he didn’t draw the picture; a moment of inspiration strikes and he quickly folds the piece of paper and tucks it under his bottom.

When Professor Pierre steps into the classroom, he has a moment of pause. Dash is smiling maliciously at Samuel and the blonde seems to be trying to sink through his chair.

When Sam realizes that the Professor’s eyes are looking suspiciously from him to Dash, he sits straighter and tries his best to give the appearance of calm. Though he can still feel the nervous tension in his own shoulders, the display seems to fool Professor Pierre, who smiles assuredly and bustles into the classroom, his arms laden with school supplies - stacks of manila folders filled with worksheets, Expo markers, a roll of Scotch tape, and a long yellow ruler.

The Professor walks to the front of the room and drops his things on his large mahogany desk.

“Last night I gave you a learning sheet about ships, so let’s see if you can answer some basic questions, now that you know some things about them! Put away your papers, and get ready for a pop quiz.” Pierre says smiling kindly, sitting down on his office chair. “I believe I have given you more than enough time to review, no?”

Dash huffs at his desk, looking pouty. “Well, no! I think-!”

Sam shoots Dash a look of incredulousness before whispering sharply. “Dash! Shhh, you’ll get in trouble!”

Dash glares at Samuel and sticks his tongue out. There is a reproving cough from the front of the class and Dash quickly pulls his tongue back inside his mouth, looking guiltily at their Professor.

“Good, here are your quizzes.” He comes to stand between their desks, placing one slip of paper on each of their table tops. He pauses after placing the papers down to caress each of them in a way a mentor _really rather not ought to_ – a slight brush of fingertips across a nipple for Sam, and a soft drag of a hook across Dash’s inner thigh.

“And remember boys, if you’re good I’ll let you _unfurl me_ -“ He’s looking at Dash as he lets his blue overcoat fall silkily to the floor, then he looks at Samuel. “And then we’ll _play with the cannons._ ”

Then the Professor is back at his desk, calm as you please, leafing through his manila folders. His air is completely natural, as if he didn’t just almost make two grown men (who he has stuck in kiddie classroom desks at his maniacal bidding) cum themselves just by _talking to them._

Both of the students look at each other, mouths ajar. Sam glances down at the coat still lying on the ground; he reaches out to pick it up. “ _Leave it._ ” – The voice is like a whip crack. Samuel jerks his hand back, and looks nervously at the Professor. Pierre smiles casually. “Do your pop quiz.” A tiny appreciative shiver goes down Sam’s back as he nods, picks up his pencil, and gets to work.

There are only ten questions on the paper, and all of them seem relatively easy. _‘List where these will be found on the ship: starboard, bow, stern, and portside.’_ He wrote the answer without hesitation – _‘Right, Front, Left, Back’_ then he paused for a moment and reconsidered, before erasing his answer and wrote _‘Right, Forward, Left, Aft’_. He smiled approvingly and was just about to move to the next question ( _‘List these by location, from forward to aft: main-mast, fore-mast, and mizzen-mast.’_ ) when he heard “ _Psst!”_ He looked over at Dash and mouthed _‘What?!’_ glancing worriedly at their Professor. But If Pierre was aware they were doing anything other than working their quizzes he gave no sign; Sam blew out a held breath.

When he looked back to his classmate, Dash was making an odd gesture – it looked like he was asking Sam to come to him perhaps. Sam shook his head and shrugged. Dash made a sound of exasperation and scowled, pointing from Samuel’s paper then to his own chest. Sam balks at him, realizing that Dash is asking to cheat off his test; he shakes his head furiously, his face flushing with indignation. Dash looks very put out and flashes puppy eyes at him, but Doc turns back to his paper to ignore him.

Then Pierre is asking: “Yes, Dash?” and Sam’s head snaps up. Because he knows what that bastard is about to do, just by seeing the almost infinitesimal flash his devilish fucking smirk. “Well,” Dash says simpering to the Professor, eyes wide and innocent “Sam’s got a dirty picture under his bottom.”

Sam’s jaw is wide open when he hears the Professor say reprovingly “Is this true, Samuel?” He shuts his mouth with an audible click and his mind flies about for an excuse or lie, but he can’t find one. “Well… yeah. But it belongs to Dash, he drew it!” He adds the last part on hastily as Pierre’s eyebrows lift perplexedly.

“Did not!” Dash shouted hotly. “Did too!” Sam snapped back just as angrily.

 _“Hush!”_ Both of the students flinched at the tone of their Professor’s voice. The room was silent for a fraction of a second, with breath held all around, before Pierre rose from his chair with a ‘Tsk.’.

“You will give me the picture.” It wasn’t a request, but a statement that brokered no argument. Sam felt his face flush as Pierre came to stand before his desk, hand held out for the paper. He shifted his weight and pulled the picture out from under his rear, refusing eye contact with Pierre, as he handed it over. He was painfully aware of the fact that both Professor and Dash could see his erection under the flimsy kiddie-table. There was another ‘Tsk.’ as Pierre unfolded the paper. “Dash this is obviously an artwork of yours.” He said with a sniff. “What do both of you have to say for yourselves?”

The room is silent.

Pierre growls angrily, as he stomps over to the desk, picking up the ruler, and turning to survey his students coolly. “Then, I suppose you both must be punished.” He says bringing the ruler down upon his other hand’s palm, a ‘thwack’ echoing about the room.

Sam and Dash glance at each other apprehensively.

Dash’s cock bobs under the table again. And now, so does Sam’s.


End file.
